Description
The invention relates to a system for manufacturing substrates, in particular wafers, glass masks, and channels, having individual process stations for treating and/or processing the various substrates in a clean environment and having transport apparatus for transporting the substrates among the various process stations; the required chemicals, gases, liquids, data, and energy are supplied to and removed from the individual process stations via inflow and outflow lines.
From European Published Patent Document 35 844 A2, a manufacturing system is know in which a plurality of process stations are accommodated in a relatively large process space. These individual process stations are each in communication with the required inflow and outflow lines. Rearrangement of the process stations is practically impossible and requires expensive conversion, which necessitates stopping the manufacturing process for a long time.